Ravi and Luke lost in The City
by nerdyboy11
Summary: I will not continue the story because I don't think anyone's reading if you're review and I will..
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Chapter 1 Of Ravi and Luke lost in the City! I'm not the best writer but here's what I got**

"Wake up Luke we over slept!" said Ravi whispering

"Oh No" said Luke but Luke was actually saying Oh Yes in his mind.

Ravi puts on his clothes and gets dressed while Luke is still in his Boxer Shorts looking for his pants

"Luke! We're gonna be extremely, extremely Late! Just wear something else" said Ravi Screaming

"Ravi." said Luke quietly

"It's a Saturday!" said Luke while rolling his eyes at him

"Are you serious?" said Ravi making a high pitched voice

"Yes and We're both late for our freaking Auditions to Greek Seth Highschool!" said Luke yelling

"Why are you yelling at me Huh, Me and you stayed up all night playing that new Zombie Game that came out!" Ravi Shouted back at him

Luke just ignored him and walked away to get dressed

"Fine Ignore me you piss off" said Ravi trying to get his attention

"What the hell did you just say to me" said Luke in his most serious voice he can make

"I said you're a fucking piss off!" said Ravi yelling

"Alright, Alright." said Luke " You're really the piss off you complain all damn day! About stupid shit you know you think you're all good and shit but Last time I check you we're asking Jessie to fucking kill herself and quit!" said Luke raising his voice higher

"Whatever Luke! I hate you, Everyone Hates you! You're completely a bastard you son of a bitch!" said Ravi even higher

"Keep it down Betram is gonna hear oh wait we can afford a butler anymore because Mom and Dad spitted up and that guy you call doesn't even talk to you anymore He talks to me , Emma and Zuri because He knew you did this whole thing to us!" said Luke

Ravi just walked out of the home with a huge knot in his throat and tears in his eyes that cannot go away.

Luke than met Ravi outside trying to apologize

"Its okay Luke. I'm gonna kill myself later today " said Ravi

Ravi gave him the most fake smile on the earth

"Dont say that Ravi!" cried Luke

Luke gave him a huge hug that put a spark in Ravi's brain

"I miss when we got along Luke, Now we have to get a Taxi okay" said Ravi

Ravi and Luke quickly got in the taxi cab and tried to go to Greek Seth High-school the taxi cab driver took them halfway there

"Alright I need about 250 dollars? Where is It" said The Taxi Cab Driver with his Incredible Spanish Accent

"What? I thought is was 20 bucks for a ride!" said Luke

Ravi pulled out his wallet, " I have about 6 dollars!" said Ravi

"I have about 18 dollars" said Luke

"You two are coming with me! " said The Taxi Cab Driver

"No! Please Where are you taking us!" cried Ravi

"To my home! You two boys will pay for what you have done!" said The Taxi Cab Driver

Ravi and Luke tried banging on the windows but The Taxi cab driver threatened them He would Kill them!

Ravi and Luke's hands touched and there hands could never be apart from each-others in this momment

**What You thinkk? Leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've Decided to have 2 Chapters a day for this story :) So be expecting to have anotherrr 2 chapters tomorrow :)**

"This is my home get the hell out of my car and lets go" said The Taxi cab driver opening the doors

The Taxi cab driver grabs Ravi and Luke "I will kill you if you Do not pick up with your self" said The Taxi Cab Driver

Ravi and Luke followed his every move so they can go inside his house

The Taxi Cab driver pushed them down in his basement leaving a huge scratch mark on Luke's forehead

"Take off all your clothes except your underwear!" said The Taxi Cab Driver

Ravi and Luke did so

The Taxi Cab Driver took off his belt "Now get started my Name is Jose okay so You will be hear shooting a porno for me eh?" said Jose

"No I will not I'm calling the police!" said Luke "No you're not!" screamed Jose

Jose had stepped on his phone with his old rusty boots

"You broke it you bitch!" said Luke screaming at him

Jose had swung back his belt and Struck Luke in the face with it. Luke face had turned all red after that struck

"Help US!, Help Us!" said Ravi screaming

"This is the worst part of NYC so good luck with that!" said Jose laughing

Jose took out a tri-pod and put his video camera on it

"Now you to make sex" said Jose

Luke smirked

"Whats so fucking funny!?" Jose said starting straight at Luke

" You don't know English! You just said Make Sex? its Have Sex you stupid Immigrant!" said Luke

"Indian boy take off your briefs and Whitey take off your boxers" said Jose yelling

Ravi took off his briefs and Luke wasn't having any of it!

Jose had strike Lukes ass causing Luke to jump up and Scream tears was rolling down Lukes face as the first strike occurred

"Take off your boxer, Or I Will kill you!" said Jose

"Alright! Alright!" Cried Luke

Jose had put his palm on Ravi's cock rubbing it while looking at Luke

Ravi 5 inch cock was forcibly hard

"Suck your friend's cock eh?" said Jose

"Thats not My friend thats my brother and Hell NO!" Said Luke yelling

Jose had strucked Luke in the mouth causing friction on Luke's lips

Luke started Crying and Went over to Ravi and started to make contact with his dick

Luke kept doing it making Ravi Moan

"I don't like this!" said Ravi

Then Ravi's clear cum went inside Luke's mouth!

"Alright Get Dressed time for you to go!" said Jose

Luke and Ravi was escorted out the door both crying and Can't even look at eachother

"What do we do know!" said Ravi

"Go Home!" Said Luke sniffing

"But where are we?" said Ravi

"I dont even know? My Phone is broke Is your phone working?" said Luke

"No Remember didn't pay my phone bill" said Ravi

"Alright, Um Don't call him he is a Bad Father! Call him by his real name!" said Luke

"I'm so shameful I wanna kill my self" said Ravi

"All we need to do is find are way home and call the police!" said Luke

"Alright Luke" said Ravi hugging Luke very tight!

"I love you bro!" said Luke

" I love you too!" said Ravi


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome to Chapter 3!_**

"There is a Subway right about there we can get home Luke!" Ravi said with Joy

"Thank You Oh My God!" said Luke crying with joy

Ravi and Luke got on the Subway and headed home

"Where have you two little shits been!" said Christina (MOM)

"Sorry Mom, we were kidd-" said Ravi but Luke covered his mouth so he would blast out anything

"What he meant to say Sorry Mom, we Were Late for our meeting!" said Luke

"Sure whatever but if I found about something else you Guys are both Grounded!" said Christina

"Alright, Alright. We were kidnapped by a guy on the taxi. He made us shoot a porno because We didn't have any Money!" Ravi cried

Luke made the most Dramatic face he could make. Ravi analyzed that he Disappointed but when Ravi knew that he looked straight down

"Okay! Get both of your Stupid asses upstairs and go To bed!" said Christina but she changed her facial expression to hate "You know what Ravi, It's all your fucking fault that this family is tore apart! You had to tell your fucking dad! You had to! Now I get custody of you two ungrateful pieces of shit, I want my two daughters back. Why did I have to adopt a fucking Indian Kid that I thought was a boy! I'm sick of this Both of you get The Hell out of my House right now pack your bags!" said Christina loud and clear that the whole Neighborhood could here

Ravi and Luke didn't grab any of there clothes they just walked out, They could tell that she was serious. Ravi and Luke walked out to the Night Sky hungry and sleepy. " What do we do Know bro?" said Luke Ravi just glanced at the road and walked straight into traffic. "Ravi!" Luke screamed

Luke looks down and see Ravi laying on the floor with blood trickling down from his head "I Love you" said Ravi with tears coming down his eye

" I love you too." Luke said crying

Christina comes down stairs from the apartment as the whole people in the apartment came down

"Oh just fucking great! Can someone send them to a foster home" said Christina while looking at Ravi

Luke looked back but he couldn't say anything because of that huge knot in his throat from crying

The whole neighborhood were calling the cops 3 Minutes later the Police and Ambulance Arrive

"He's Unconscious! He's Unconscious!" says A woman screaming

The Paramedics are putting Ravi in a stretcher to the Hospital

"Can I come?" says Luke not being able to speak clearly

"No Sir you cannot" says The Paramedic

"Why the fuck can't he!" says Christina "He's the only one that Loves him anyway!" says Christina hollering with a cigarette in her other hand and a lighter in the other

"Sorry, We have to go!" says The Paramedic

"You know what Bitch! I'm the only what that cared for Ravi! Emma and Zuri turned there Backs on him so Fuck Off you're just another un-famous crack-whore in the street!" says Luke

Everyone beings to stare at Luke. "Fine!" says Christina running up the apartment stairs

Luke looks up and Christina is standing out the window

"Call another Ambulance!" says Christina

Everyone is shouting get down

Christina just Jumps and that was the end of it

LUKES P.O.V

I see blood on the floor scattered Sirens people screaming people crying. " I don't know what to do with my life!" I say in my head


	4. Chapter 4

After Christina's jump Luke quickly fainted.

Luke woke up in the hospital " Where am I? What is this Place?" said Luke

"You're at the hospital sweety." says a Old African American Nurse with a rapsy voice

"Where is Ravi?" says Luke

"Where is Who? Honey" says The Nurse

" Where the heck is Ravi!" Luke starts to scream even louder and start to get cray

"Hold on Honey!" says The nurse who grabs a shot from her Shirt Pocket " There you go" says The Nurse

-4 Hours Later-

"Luke. Wake up" says the voice of a man

Luke glances

"Dad?" says Luke confused

"Yes it's dad" says Morgan ( Dad)

"Why are you here?" says Luke

"I'm here to get you in Ravi" says Morgan

Luke tears started to roll down his face knowing that his mother is Dead

"Luke, Unfortunately your mother has died" says Morgan

Luke voiced change very fast "No she's not!" says Luke

"Yes she is." says Morgan getting Emotional in his voice

"I don't want to be with you! So you can abandoned us. I'd rather live with Grandma!" says Luke

"If that's what you want. Fine!" says Morgan

Morgan picks up his jacket from the chair and put it on, Catches a look at Luke and Rolls his eyes and Slam the door.

2 Months Later.

"Luke and Ravi it's the first day of school Get up now!" says Grandma

"No.." says Luke

Ravi just starts crying

It's the first year at an Public Bronx school moving there because Grandma is living off pension and welfare and Lives in a high Rise brick building.

"Luke brush your teeth, Same goes for you Ravi!" says Grandma Shouting

Luke's P.O.V

Period 1:

"Look at his Walmart shoes" says a group of boys laughing

"Albino looking ass" says a few

I just wait at the end of line waiting for my bookbag to be checked.

"Hello, My name is welcome to my Class!" says an Young lady wearing a cute white blouse

"Hey. My name is L-L-Luke" I say nervously

"Ew this boy have a stuttering problem" says a girl in the back with a Purple hoodie

"How am I going to last this period" I mumble

This is the worse everything was fine until Period 8

Period 8:

"Aye! White boy Come here" says a young light brown skin boy

I come to him

"Why yo Momma bought you those fucking nasty ass shoes boi'" He says

I punch him straight in the mouth.

He falls back

I start kicking him in the head when a group of boys come behind me and starts punching me in the face.

I was getting stomped on my Earrings my mom gave me the year before she died

"Stop it Boys get to class" a Old White Women says

They all run but the boy I punched kept staring at me.

I look straight at him but I get hit straight in the face and black out.

I woke up to people transitioning from lunch to last period.

Everyone was laughing when the saw blood running from my nose and shoe prints on my face

I heard chanting saying "White boy got his ass beat!" a crowd says

Dismissal:

I meet Ravi at the bus-loop where everyone is at, Ravi walks me up the bus after being dizzy still.

After 50 Minutes of waiting to get home, we finally do.

I walk up alone because Ravi ran all the way upstairs trying to race because he Didn't eat lunch.

Now on the 5th Floor a young boy walked in the elevator probably about 2 inches taller than me.

"You dat' boy I beat up today" says A young light brown boy

"Well. I'm sorry but My name is Louis whats yours?" says Louis

"My name is Luke" I say confused

"You want to come over my place and play some Video Games?" Says Louis

"Uhm. Sure" I say


	5. Chapter 5

"My parents are out of town, Family Emergency" says Louis

"Oh. Hey uhm What type of video games you got?" Luke says

"I got, C.O.D, 2K14 all of that bro. " says Louis

"Oh great." Luke says Regretting sounding like he got something better.

"I got to make it up to you." says Louis taking off his shoes entering his house

Luke take off his shoes also but He didn't wear any socks so only his barefeet was showing

"Just sit there alright." says Louis pointing Luke to a Sofa chair

Louis then grabs Luke feet and starts to lick it

Luke feet was dirty

"Oh my." Says Luke

Luke then shoves Louis out of the way puts on his shoes and run to his Apartment

- At Grandma's House-

"Luke You missed it! Emma and Zuri was here!" Shouted Ravi


End file.
